Pokemon Ranger SOA:The Salimdancer's Tale
by umbreon1011
Summary: Kate is a lonely grl that wishes to become a Pokemon Ranger. Along with the closest thing to family,Nidoking, will she be able to?


Me:'Kay guys, i'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story on it.

Kate:What's a Salimdancer?

Me:This is one of the Top Ranger's that is going to be in the story, Kate. And the answer to your question is, Salimdancer is

a special ability that you and Jackie Walker (main characters) will have in the no, it doesn't

.

Me:Also this might be a bit like Pokemon Ranger and the temple of the the Salimdancer ability will be explained in future chapter's,Sorry if you want to understand it as fast as you can. Characters thoughts and sarcasm will be in _Italic's_ 'kay?

Me:Alright then,Disclaimer,Go,Go,GO!

Disclaimer:Okay,OKay,Umbreon1011 does not own Pokemon, but if she did, she would let the female character from Pokemon BLACK

and WHITE be allowed in the Anime.

Me:Thank you, now on with my very fist story! BTW, I cant really remember the etrance exam bit, so i'll skip to Kate waiting outside the classroom.

Pokemon Ranger Shadow's of Almia:The Salimdancer's Tale.

Chapter 1:Ranger School 

Kate's P.O.V.

"Ok,children,as I told you yesterday,we have a new student coming today." I hear from inside the classroom.

As I looked upon the classroom door,I could tell I was nervous because,when i'm nervous I tend to start looking into the past or future,using my Salimdancer ability(Yes,you have sevaral thing's you can do with the ablity)._What if their exactly like them?_

_No,don't think about it,that's the past._

I hear murmur's coming from the room like,'Is the new kid cute?' Or 'Are they a boy or a girl?'.

"Now,now student's,you can see for your selves." The sweet voice of Miss April say's to the class. "You can come in now!"

I straighten my school uniform-which was a green jacket,blue shorts,a yellow tie,a blue t-shirt and black-ish,blue-ish,

finger-less glove,brown boots,with my styler attached to my wrist-and open the door.

No-ones P.O.V.

Kate Jones,stumbled nevously into the classroom. Her cheeks are flushed,but she still walked up to the front of the class.

"Why don't you introduce yourself,then?" Miss April asked Kate.

"H-Hey,my name is Kate Lauren Jones,and I was close to graduating in Fiore,and my" She pause's for a moment thinking "F-family are still back there so I," She explained.

Kate's P.O.V.

_Should I tell them that I paid to come here? No,I can't, Miss April would tell_ _the principle and I'll be kicked out of here._

_My only chance to become a Ranger shall not be thrown away that easily!_

"But I had to travel here by myself." I finished.

"Well if you were close to graduating,then you can do free study,because I just do the basic things,but you will be in here for tests though. Keith what's with te big grin?" Miss April said.

I turned my head to where Miss April was looking and I could tell my eyes were widening at who the person was.

Him._He_ was here? Of all the place's, why _here_!

He was the reason I left that school and he's here.

He was the reason I had lost most of my faith and trust in people,and caused me to stay quite from then on.

_Flashback._

_I was sitting on a bench in the school yard reading a book about the Ranger leader's in Fiore, when I heard several voice's a few meters away from me. It was the school bully,Harry,with some kid named Keith,that was staying here for a while._

_Keith suddenly walked up to me. Sneering,he said some insult,directed to me._

_"I heard you can read Aura's."_

_"So? Big whoop." I said without even looking at him,I was just concentrating on my book._

_"Don't you know Keith's calling you weird?" Harry said whilst smirking._

_"I know,I'm just choosing to ignore it. Also,diden't know you were smart enough to know that, Harry."_

_"You don't even look like you can capture a Weedle." Keith taunted._

_"So,Your calling me weak?" He just nodded,crossing hs arm's grinning proudly._

_Oh,that was it. That was my last fuse. My eye twitched in annoyance and I started standng up. I then looked up at him and..._

_**Crack!**_

_I completely lost it. I had punched him the nose. I could hear gasp's among the crowd that had surrounded us. Keith started glaring at me and tried,but failed to swing at me in the stomach._

_One of my forest pokemon friend's,Nidoking,the closest thing I had to family(So,what i'm saying is Kate's family is __**DEAD**__),saw this and angrily stomped up to the crowd growling to make his presence known._

_The crowd cleared a path for him so,they won't be hit by one of his mighty move's._

_Nidoking walked up in front of me glaring at the ginger haired boy. Harry and his gang backed away quickly from Nidoking,Keith and Me._

_Keith just stood there like a fircous,angry Nidoking wasen't even there. That just got Nidoking more angry and he started up an Eruption. He shot it up into the sky and then he sheilded me from the blast,picked me up on his back and quickly stomped out of the open and into the school ground's forest._

It took about a year to reach Ranger school and Nidoking has alway's been,closer that is,by my side since then.

"Rhythmi,Keith could you show Kate around please?" Miss April said.

Rhythmi and Keith nodded and walked over to me at the front of the class. Before I knew it,I was surrounded by the rest of Miss April's class."Hey new kid,i've already forgotten your name,but how long did it take you to capture 's Pikachu(I remember the pokemon you had to capture)? Like an hour?" Keith asked me. I just crossed my arm's and looked to the bottom right side of me.

"Let's go Kate,we've got alot to show you." Rhythmi followed Rhythmi out of the room and into the hallway.

Trying to keep my distance from Keith I mumbled "I can find my own way around here" I started walking around.

Luckily,they diden't notice,but they would so I went outside to find Nidoking behind a big Oak tree.


End file.
